Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a cable, in particular, to a cable for integrated data transmission and power supply.
Description of Related Art
Traditional cables can be categorized into High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) transmission cables for HDMI transmission interfaces, Universal Serial Bus (USB) transmission cables for USB transmission interfaces and Power Cables for power supply interface and so on. In general, different transmission interface requires the use of a specific cable in order to provide different functions.
Furthermore, most of the visual devices, such as camera and so on, all rely on the image data and the power supply; therefore, most of the visual devices typically require the use of multiple cables including the data transmission cable for transmitting the image data and the power cable. As a result, the user needs to spend more time on the installation and maintenance of the cables. In addition, the malfunctioning rate of the cable would also increase as well, causing the cost to increase. Furthermore, as the visual devices advance from the analogue devices to digital cameras, in the modern development demanding efficiency, the issues relate to having simplified installations for cables with reduced cable sizes along with the reduction of cost at the same time are crucial problems to be solved in the application of visual devices.
In view of the above, the inventor seeks to overcome the problems associated with the currently existing technique after years of research and development along with the utilization of theoretical principles, and it is an objective of the inventor to provide a reasonable design and an improvement capable of effectively solve the aforementioned problems.